


Deceit VS Deceit

by denixvames



Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denixvames/pseuds/denixvames
Summary: Something lurks in the darkness. It isn't another dark side but all three. Having formed themselves into a familiar friend who was once an enemy, they will try to deceive the light and knight sides. An unexpecting hero will rise to save an ignorant prince. Yet, it seems that Deceit must try to face his fear. A dark thought he has been hiding for so long. (Based off of Selfishness v Selflessness by Thomas Sanders)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Fanfic Sanders Sides [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961851
Kudos: 3





	1. Need A Doctor

They whispered in the dark. Forming another plan. One that they were sure would get Thomas under their control. Their black smoky forms mixed together. What stood in the dark world was Deceit, a copy. He cracked his knuckles with a smile. With a snap of his fingers, the portal opened. "I know what you want, dear prince. What you truly desire....Come to me and the world will be ours." 

The group of light and knight sides were enjoying a celebration of Patton's birthday. There was chocolate cake, chips and drinks, and party hats. Roman smiled like the others. He held a paper cup of orange soda. Virgil was sitting on the couch. "Come to me...." Roman's eyes widen. The cup fell out of his hand. Staining the carpet with its contents. "The carpet!" ,said Patton. "Roman, what's wrong?" ,asked Sleep. He didn't respond. Stiff in his movement, he walked to the portal which opened suddenly. "Stop it!" ,said Virgil who grabbed his hand. He tried to pull him back. "Leave him alone! Please!"

Deceit glared. "You won't ruin our plans anymore." He nodded at the portal.

Yellow snakes slithered from the portal. They wrapped around Roman. Pulling him in. The portal immediately closed. Virgil, on his knees, cried out. Deceit placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be ok, Virgil. We'll get him back." Virgil shoved his hand away. He spun around. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't come here then none of this would have happened!" Patton stepped in. "Virgil, you know that's not true. Just because they were his snakes, it doesn't mean he has to take responsibility for their actions. He can't control them anymore." Deceit raised a hand. "It's alright, Patton. I understand his frustration. I can't blame him for putting me at fault." "Shut up! Just shut up! I can't believe I accepted you! After what you did to me and Patton!" Logan held the said being close. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up." ,said Logan. "I might as well!" Virgil pushed Deceit. "You did this!" Sleep stood in between them. He took a fistful of his sweater and slammed him against the wall. "Don't you ever touch him!"

"Alright! Enough of this!" Logan walked over. He placed a hand on Sleep's arm. "Don't do this. You'll only cause more violence into the matter." Sleep bit his lip. "I know what it feels like but this won't solve anything." He looked at Virgil. "And there's no blame on anymore except for the dark sides." Sleep let him go. "Now, it seems as if they're using some of Deceit's powers. I'm not sure how they have them but they do. All we can do is fight back. Are we going together or arguing?" Everyone else looked at each other but Patton hugged Logan. "I know we can do this!" Deceit smiled. "He's right. We have to set aside our differences." They put their hands on top of each others. "For Roman." ,said Virgil. "And Thomas." ,said Sleep.

In the dark world, Deceit couldn't help but smile at the ignorance in Roman's eyes. He caressed his cheek. "I pity your innocence for making you think that anything could be untouched." He held out his hand. "Let me show you what you can do." Roman took his hand. They walked deep into the Forbidden Forest. He blinked. Feeling himself become awake as if he had slept for so long. "W-Where am I?" He turned. "Deceit? What are we-?" He read that crooked grin and those wild eyes. "No, you're not him. You're....What are you?" "Why Roman, I am Deceit." Deceit held his chin. "I've always been myself." He kissed him. All other thoughts of the darkness and his friends were buried in the corner of Roman's mind. "Deceit, I love you." The dark beings smirked. "I know." He pulled out his sword. A dark fire surrounded the blade. "Take your new weapon and destroy the ones who belittle you."

Roman stared in awe at his own sword. Deceit lifted his head up to meet his gaze. "Don't disappoint me, handsome." A portal opened. All of the sides walked through it. "There they are. Cease their existence for me. Won't you, darling?" "Roman!" Virgil ran to him. "Wait Virgil! He could be-!" ,said Sleep. Deceit tried to speak. It took him a moment. "That's me. Yet, I'm here." "The dark sides must have fused together to create an illusion." Roman was walking closer. Mindlessly thinking about what he was told to do. Virgil had tears of joy running down his cheeks. "I missed you." He wrapped his arms around him. "Virgil!" ,shouted Logan who ran towards them. "I don't know who you are." ,said Roman. Virgil's eyes widen. He took a step back. His lips slightly parted. He gripped the handle of the sword which had been pierced through his torso. Roman pulled the sword out. Logan caught Virgil before he could have fell. Blood dripped from Virgil's lips to his chin. Roman raised his sword. Logan shielded the dark side and shut his eyes.

He heard the sword hit something but didn't feel anything. He opened his eyes. A lookalike just like the other sides was sitting in a meditative state. However, he was not trying to do just that. The new strange being had a notepad in one hand and a pencil in other. He wore a light brown buttoned soft coat with a white buttoned shirt under and a pink tie. His legs were covered in a similar brown color of pants and dark brown leather shoes. He had amber rose glasses. Logan barely notice that the being's notepad faced the sword. "That's impossible." "Anything can happen in the mind palace." ,said the being. He kicked Roman off his feet. The sword left his grip. The being gracefully landed on his feet. The imposter of Deceit hissed. He walked forward. "Why are you here? None of this should matter to you!" The being smiled. "That's funny. If you knew what I was then you would understand why I'm here." He wrote something on his notepad. The word 'Balance' flew out of its place. It strike Deceit. Sending him far off than he had expected. Deceit stopped himself by dragging his hand against the ground. "What are you?!"

"I am Dr. Picani."


	2. Darkness's Victory

The other sides came to the scene. "Get him out of here. I'll deal with them." ,said Picani. "You're one being. We can't let you face them by yourself." ,said Deceit. "Just go!" Picani hit the air with his pencil. A portal opened. "But-" "C'mon Patton!" ,said Logan. Patton helped him carry Virgil into the portal. Sleep was about to leave too when he notice his boyfriend standing there. "Deceit, we have to go!" "You must leave. I'll fight with Picani." "What are you talking about? I won't let you do this!" Sleep grabbed his hand. Deceit turned. "Please Sleep. I can't lost you." Sleep stayed determined. "Then we'll fight together." Deceit caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry." He threw him into the portal. Sleep landed near the coffee table in Patton's world. The portal closed. He slammed his fist against the ground. "You idiot!" 

Deceit looked at his duplicate. "I won't have you use my image to cause any more harm to these beings nor will you hurt Thomas. The one I ardor." Roman was raised high in the air. His arms dangled there. The other Deceit smirked. "You are too confident in yourself for having betrayed us." "Can you two hold off your conversation?!" ,said Picani. He zoomed past Deceit. He threw his notepad like a frisbee. The other Deceit hit it. Steering its direction from himself. The point of the pencil had reached him. He ducked. He raised a red tentacle from the ground. It wrapped over Picani. His hand moved with the tentacle. He enjoyed the sight of the therapist being thrown about until he landed hard. "I had a feeling he wouldn't be able to beat you. His heart is in the right place but his strength is weak." "Wow! Coming from you, that's pretty shocking." ,said the dark sides. Their voices had distorted. Their illusion was beginning to falter.

"I may be on the side of the lights but I still have a lot to say." Deceit summoned a horde of yellow snakes. The dark sides' eyes widen. "How?!" "Oh they were disobedient but I showed them who their new master is." Deceit raised his hand. "Kill them." The snakes slithered fast to them. The dark sides jumped back. They snapped their fingers. Four other arms had grown out of their sides. The snakes became part of the darkness. "Do not think that we won't return!" "Oh I'm sure you will. And when you do, I'll be the one to put you three out of your misery." The illusion separated. All that was left were themselves in their darkness forms. Flowing back into the Forbidden Forest.

Deceit's snakes grew. The group placed themselves as a cushion for Roman who was sinking slowly to the ground. He picked up his sword. "Virgil would have been glad to known that you're fine." Picani groaned. He forced himself up. He gathered his weapons. "It's good to see you awake. I didn't want to carry the both of you home." ,said Deceit. Picani adjusted his glasses. "I wasn't going to let you anyway." "I guess you prefer a simple hello instead of a hug." "Just the opposite but let's focus on getting back to the others." ,said Picani. He opened a portal. With Roman in Deceit's arms, he made it to Patton's world. Virgil was lifeless on the couch. Patton looked as if he had been sobbing profusely. There was a tissue in his hands. Logan sat near him on a separate chair where he tried to comfort him. Sleep helped Deceit take Roman to the upstairs bedroom. Patton followed them.

"Is he alive?!" "He is but he needs time to rest." ,said Sleep. He pat his back. "He'll wake up soon, ok?" Logan brought his hands to his arms. ".....Ok." "Let me make some lemonade for you." ,said Logan. Patton nodded. He followed him downstairs. Alone together, Sleep slapped him. "Alright. I deserved that." He waved a finger at him. "What the hell was that earlier?! If you think you can easily get away with being so dumb then you must be blind!" "I don't want to excuse myself. I did what I thought was right. I wanted to keep you safe." ,said Deceit. Sleep rolled his eyes. "Would you stop treating me like a damsel in distress? I may have needed help from you when the darkness took over me but things are different now. I can take care of myself. It's about time you focus on yourself."

"What do you mean?" He crossed his arms. "You always put yourself down and I hate it. Why can't you just love yourself?" His lips quivered. He swallowed his tears. "Sleep, I didn't mean to-" "If you think that I'm going to cry then you're wrong. All I want is for you to understand what I want and what you should want from yourself." He stormed out of the room. Deceit headed downstairs. "Sleep said he was going to see Thomas. He needs to talk to him." ,said Logan. Deceit nodded. "I understand." He knelt near Virgil's body. "How are we going to tell him about this?" "We're not going to." They turned to Roman who walked over. Deceit stepped away. Giving him space with Virgil. "There's a way to bring him back. There has to be." He held his boyfriend's hand. "Deceit, when I killed you, the dark sides were able to shape you into existence. What if we do that?" "I'm not sure, Roman. It took them close to a year to bring me back. Without Virgil right now, Thomas won't be safe." "Then make it quicker! You have to wake him up!" ,said Patton.

Deceit took Roman's sword from its sheath. "What are you doing?" "If I take the darkness from your weapon then you can bring your powers into it and stab him again. With enough of your light, he should awake. However, he will most likely become a Knight being." "And you. What's going to happen to you?" ,asked Roman. "I won't be myself. I will have to lock myself in the dark world." "I won't let you do this! Not this!" ,said Sleep who entered in the middle of the conversation. "Sleep, I have to do this. We're running out of options." "Then let me join you in the dark world. I can become a dark side and play out a role." "You don't get it. When I was a true dark being, I wasn't a natural being....I was a monster." ,said Deceit. "What part of independence did you not get out of our last conversation?" Sleep leaned his head against his chest. His arms wrapped around his waist as he hugged tight. "We're going to save Virgil. We're going to the dark world together because we love each other." Deceit gripped the handle of the sword. He raised the blade in the air. The dark flames slithered into Deceit. He dropped the sword. He groaned. "I...have to...." He waved his hand as if he made an invisible circle. A portal opened.

Sleep and Deceit threw themselves inside. Sleep closed the portal. Making sure it would take a long time until any dark side could open a pathway. He sensed a strong wave of darkness coming from Deceit. He couldn't feel what was once his bit of light. "I still love you..." He whispered under his breath.


	3. Entrapping Distortions

Roman stood near him. He closed his eyes. Conjuring up all the energy he had to offer. His eyes reflected that of his fiery passion. A red silk ribbon wrapped around the sword. His body shook at the thought of losing him. Would this be a mistake or...? He stabbed him. Virgil's body glowed. The sword was pulled out of his chest. Once the light died down, Virgil was seen standing before them. Half of his clothes were black and the other half purple. His right eye was purple too. He had permanently black painted fingernails. His bangs were longer so they could barely see his purple eye. Patton immediately jumped off the chair. Logan held him close. "Virgil?" ,said Roman. He reached out. 

A blue energy ball surrounded Virgil who tried to cover himself with his arms. He disappeared along with the shield around him. Roman clutched his chest. He threw the red sash off of his uniform and tied it over his eyes. It formed into a mask with his uniform becoming a knight's armor. The portal opened. He stepped through to his world. Leaving Logan to pick up the pieces of Patton's mind. Roman, in disguise, knew where to go to find his dark prince. He watched half of his world grow large crooked trees with dead grass. No animals grew. In fact, all of them were gone. Jagged rocks were scattered. A trail of blood took him to a small but open space where Virgil was on the ground, curled up like a cat. He was having a panic attack. Roman pulled out his sword which in turn became a silver lance.

Virgil heard the heavy footsteps. He lifted his head up. "Who are you?" Roman bowed before him. Virgil stood. He touched his shoulder. A black crown with rubies decorating it sat on his head. Large roots broke out from the ground. They twisted together to a form a giant throne. Virgil's outfit glowed. Becoming an aristocrat's style. Reds, purples, blacks, and whites made the combined clothing. His face was paler. He wore purple velvet gloves. He had plum colored lips. Touching the crown disintegrated it into a knife. He pulled the velvet hood over himself. The knife remained in his hand as he sat on his throne. Roman followed. He stood near the throne. "Bring Thomas to this world. Make him remember what he did to me." Despite objections in his own thoughts, Roman did as he was told. Love had become his curse.

Logan turned his back on Patton. "It was a mistake to become friends. This is what happens when emotions get in the way of organization." Patton stood from his seat. "What are you talking about? Feelings don't do this! It was the dark sides!" "They have continuously attacked us from the moment we let Roman save Virgil. Anything else we did was interacting with each other which only caused their hungry for destruction to grow. We have to face the facts, Patton. Separation is our best option for Thomas." "No no no no! None of that!" Patton dropped the tissue he had earlier. He hugged him. Never wanting to let go. "I don't want to hear that from you! You know we need each other! We have to make things right! We have to save our friends!" Logan gently pushed him back. "The only way we can do that is by letting them go." Patton cupped his face. He kissed him. When their lips parted, Logan hesitated. He cleared his throat. "Goodbye Patton."

He left through his own portal. Patton looked around. Everywhere he looked, it was empty. He wanted to be somewhere with everybody else. To be with his friends and enjoy countless days of joy. "Oh Patton!" ,said a sinister voice. Slowly, he turned to the mirror in his living room. It was a smiling Deceit but his happiness was for the wrong reasons. "Deceit, we're still friends. Aren't we?" Deceit laughed. "When were we ever friends to begin with?" Patton shivered. He rubbed his arms. "I will, however, provide some company by letting you know your attributes." "What do you mean?" ,said Patton. "You made the others suffer because you were selfish to have an emotional connection with anyone. All you did was ignore the darkest truths in the corner of his mind." He clamped his hands over his ears. "Please stop. Please." "I'll stop until you are consumed by our world." Patton ran up the stairs. He hid under the covers of his bedsheets. Holding Chocolate against his chest. "You can still hear me!" He shut his eyes. Hoping to ignore him.

Logan was confident in his world. He made himself a fresh cup of coffee. He enjoyed every sip as he would a hot cocoa which made him recall the crazy amount of marshmallows Patton would place in his cup. After his break, he sat at his desk. He began typing into the computer. With each click clack of the keyboard, he never realized how quiet it was before. He accidentally typed in a miserable action. For the second time in his existence, he found tears on his cheeks. He didn't know if he could come back to Patton. He wasn't sure if he would be able to fix any of the mess he left behind. He began to knock down computers and cups. He planned on burning the books in the library when he came across a page on a book that told about his first meeting with Patton. His knees became weak. He held the opened book close. "What have I done?"


	4. His Turn

Thomas was asleep in bed. Because of the conflicts that the sides had with each other and the dark sides, he was a total mess. He couldn't get out of bed. He tried to leave the house but every time he did, there was always a panic attack. His friends called him but he turned off his phone. They went so far as to knock on the door. It was happening all over again. His dirty clothes were scattered. He had been eating unhealthy foods. He listened to his mood and cried over past memories. "Virgil, what's happening to me?" He opened one eye then the other. Yawning, he felt a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Roman carried him into the portal. He placed him before Virgil. 

Thomas tried to stand but Roman forced him on his knees. He looked around. "What's happening? Virgil, what's wrong?" Virgil glared. He got up from his throne. "Do you know what you did?! Do you know how much of us we lost?! Trying to protect you?!" He held his head with a chuckle. "Oh Thomas! Thomas Thomas...." He cupped his chin. "You are so naïve. All those assignments in school and university! Those expectations you had for yourself whenever you were around your friends! To this day, you still feel it, don't you? All the pressure in your career. Why couldn't you just give up like the others in this godforsaken world?!" He punched him. Thomas, shocked, watched blood drip from his nose to the grass. "I wasn't trying to hurt you! I didn't know what to do either! Not at first but in the end I finally accomplished everything! Weren't you fine?" "Does it look like I'm fine?!"

Virgil stumbled. He groaned. "Let me help you!" "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" He stomped the ground. It cracked. Thomas slipped into the crack of the world. He screamed. Luckily, he caught the edge of it. Roman picked him up with one hand on his shirt. He brought him far from the split. "What are you doing?! This man has caused us nothing but misery!" The crack formed into the single land it has always been. Roman walked forward. Virgil stepped back. "No! Please don't!" He lost his footing. Roman dropped his spear. He brought an arm against his back. Bringing him close. He pulled off his red mask. Virgil's lips parted. "Roman?" "Forgive me." Roman brushed his lips over his. He kept the space between them thin. His armor became his original clothing. Virgil also went to his casual outfit but it had become black. Exhaustion overcame his body. "R-Rom..." His head leaned over his shoulder.

The world soon became lively. The throne and other crooked things had disintegrated. Roman carried him a to bed of flowers. When he placed there, the flowers wilted. "It'll take longer to learn how to control anxiety again but I know he'll try. We all will." Thomas stood. "Why didn't any of you told me?" The prince shook his head. "Everything happened so fast. There wasn't enough time." "What about the others? Can we go find them?" ,said Thomas. "I have to stay here and keep him safe. You, however, can save the others." Roman opened a portal. "Thank you." Thomas was about to head into the portal but stopped. "And Roman?" "Yes?" "Tell Virgil that I forgive him. No matter what, I will." Roman nodded. "Of course."

Thomas jumped inside. He was in an office building. "Logan!" Logan was on the floor, face down. Dark tentacles reached out. It gripped his legs. Pulling him ever so closely to a dark portal. Thomas clutched his chest. A dizzy blurry vision stumbled him in his tracks. He forced himself to head on. "I...have to..." He grabbed both his arms and pulled him with what strength he had left. "None of you are going to leave!" The tentacles screeched at the sense of strength in their victim. It slithered back into the dark portal which closed. Thomas caught his breath. Logan pressed his palms on the floor. He leaned on a desk to get himself up. "What happened?" "The dark sides were trying to take you into their world. I found you like this." ,said Thomas. "I got you out before they could have." "Oh."

Logan adjusted his tie. He cleared his throat. "We need to stop them. They're going to go after Patton." "I can't." "What do you mean, you can't?" ,said Thomas. "I don't think I should. I told him that we were better off being separate. That emotions were the cause of our troubles. I abandoned him, Thomas. How could he ever accept my apologies?" Thomas pat his back. "Even if he doesn't, the point is you love him. You can't leave him now." Logan nodded. "Letting the dark sides take him would be the worst action that I would have ever committed." A portal opened. "Then let's do this." ,said Thomas.

Patton had to get out of bed. He had to get Deceit's voice away. He wanted it to stop. The lies of how he lacked the strength to make Thomas and the others happy. All those awful names he was called. "Admit it Patton! You are not important!" "Stop it!" "It's a truth! A pure beautiful one." Patton ran into the kitchen. He pulled out a knife from a drawer. Tears rained down. His hands were shaking. His grip on the knife was tight. "Why did you leave, Logan?" A light glowed in his world. "You!" ,shouted Deceit.


	5. Losing Hopeful Thinking

Deceit crawled out of the mirror. He glared. "Ah! I see you've brought our friend along for your useless adventure." Thomas pulled the knife from Patton's hand. He threw it across the room. It skidded to a corner. Patton sobbed into his shirt. "I'm sorry, Thomas! I just didn't know what to do!" "I know, Patton. I know. It's ok." Yellow snakes formed near Deceit's feet. "I don't want to fight you." ,said Logan. Deceit laughed. "That's a laugh, four eyes! I never knew how much you cared about me." "But I do! You've forgotten about those days when we use to talk amongst each other. When we saved you from those who you thought were your friends." He hesitated. "What are you talking about?" The snakes hissed at him. Deceit hissed back. "I'm not objecting to orders! Sick him! Now!" Thomas almost stepped in. Logan raised a hand. "I can do this." 

Deceit chuckled. "Yes, Thomas. Let him enjoy his despair." Logan walked through the snakes who bit into his legs. Each bite made grow weak. Yet, he continued to walk until he reached him. Deceit was surprised by his stubborn will. "Why?" "Look at who you really are." He caught Logan. At his touch, memories his time with the light sides happened in a flash. He saw a familiar being. Sleep. He screamed. The venom in Logan's body flowed into his lips. The snakes carried Deceit to the dark pool. Bringing him into the dark world. "Deceit!" Thomas threw himself into the pool. It closed before the others could have joined him. "Thomas!" Patton fell to his knees. He reached out but didn't make it. Logan knelt near him. "He's the leader of his own mind. He can do this because even when we're not there, we'll still have an effect on him." Patton faced him. "Logan, is this going to happen again?" Logan frowned. "Maybe but that doesn't mean we can't fight against them. You and everyone else, if we work as a team together then they won't destroy our worlds." He caressed his cheek. "No one will ever hurt you. Not while I'm here." Patton threw his arms around him. "Keep it that way."

Thomas was struggling to breathe in the toxic air. He crawled to a crooked tree. The dark sides swarmed to him in their foggy forms. "E-Everyone." He squeezed a handful of grass. It easily broke from the ground. "VIRGIL! I forgive you! Do you hear me?! I need you!" A blinding light made the dark sides zoom into the forest. Virgil stood in his purple and black sweater with a purple shirt and purple hair. "Get away from him!" He picked Thomas up. "Virge, are you ok?" "I'll be fine. This is...temporary so I have to do this before it's all gone." He placed him in a protective light circular shield. Thomas tried to punch his way out. "Virgil! Don't do this alone!" Virgil rubbed his arm. "I was always meant to be alone." "That's not true! Virgil!"

The dark side ran deep into the woods. "Picani! Sleep! Deceit! Anyone! Where are you?!" He found Deceit twitching as he sobbed and laughed. "Deceit..." He placed a hand on his arm. Deceit found himself. He closed his eyes. With a deep breath, he woke from darkness's hold. "Virgil? What are you doing here? I thought I-" "It didn't work. We have to find the others." Deceit stood. "I wished I could have done better." "You did your best. Now, where's Sleep?" ,said Virgil. "I locked him away in that tree again. I knew Thomas would be asleep for a while and I-" Deceit gripped his arms. "I can't face him. We promised each other we would look out for one another and this is what I have done." Virgil took his hand. "He won't think that you're an awful person. In fact, he'll understand." "I hope so." Deceit guided him to the lonely tree.

Sleep assumed they were able to balance things out in the dark world. He was wrong. Deceit and the other dark sides soon caught his façade when he wanted to do less awful things to Thomas. It didn't take long to find himself in that old room. He had to endure the suffering all over again. And he wondered if anyone would save him. Was he supposed to suffer for Thomas? He had watched the darkness pour themselves over him. When he tried to fight it off, the tentacles pinned him on the bed. He stopped pacing back and forth. Instead, he cried in a corner of the room. The light bulb was broken. There were hidden scars under the sleeves of his leather jacket. "Sleep!" He rubbed his eyes. "Deceit?!" A door appeared. Deceit opened it. "We're here to rescue you!" ,said Virgil who was nearby. Sleep ran into Deceit's arms. They were out of the tree. "I never wanted to harm you." Sleep hesitated on speaking of what he had done.

"You weren't in control of yourself. Stop this self doubt. I just want to get out of here with you." A scream echoed far. "Thomas!" ,shouted Virgil. They headed to the last place he left him at. Thomas was unconscious but Picani was keeping a barrier up so the dark sides wouldn't reach them. "We need to get to your world, Virgil! It's the purest one!" ,said Picani. "It's Roman's world!" Virgil opened the portal. Picani carried Thomas into the sky. Taking him to the real world. The others went through the portal.

Roman had been nervously waiting with Logan and Patton. The three ran over once they saw them appear. Virgil pushed everyone away. He outstretched his arms. Letting the dark tentacles wrap over his body. His purple aura quickly vanished. "This all started because I decided to say hi. I have to make things right." Roman wrapped his arms behind his back. He threw himself and Virgil off balance. They rolled away from the portal that closed by Deceit's bare hands. Roman whispered into his ear. "No one is at fault for the dark sides' actions. You are one of us. Imperfect and beautiful." They stood. Logan, Patton, Sleep, and Deceit ran up to them. Giving their dark friend a group hug. Picani watched the event unfold and knew that this session would be long.


End file.
